Harry Potter and the Dream (year 2)
by The Jewish Prongs
Summary: year two of my story. part 6 is up. read year 1 first, unless u already did. then again maybe u shouldn't. it's plotless! this one actually has a plot! r/r!
1. year 2 part 1

Year 2 part 1  
  
A week before Harry's birthday, Harry approached Sirius with a seemingly unnecessary question, but Sirius couldn't help notice that gleam in Harry's eye that he had seen in James' eye before.  
  
"Sirius, how long, do you think it will take to deliver an owl from here to where the Dursleys live?"  
  
"umm… I think two days, but why do you ask?"  
  
"well, in my dream the Dursleys had guests over on my birthday, and they hated birds. So I think I'll send them an owl, to be delivered during the meal, so the guests will freak out. To get even with the Dursleys for more than 20 years of being with them (he's also counting the years in the dream)."  
  
So two days before Harry's birthday, Sirius and Harry sat down to compose a letter to send to the Dursleys. Harry decided to fly behind Hedwig, to give them a little more than a little scare. Since it took only half a day to fly there by broom, he had a day and a half to prepare to meet Dobby.   
  
Once he had it all planed out on the day of his birthday, Harry got out his Nimbus 2000 and took off to the Dursleys under the Invisibility Cloak. When he got there, he saw Hedwig come into vision. He flew towards her, and caught her. She strugled a bit, but when he talked to her, she calmed down. "Hedwig, go land on the Dining Room window sill. When the window opens, fly in and drop the letter on Mrs. Mason. I'll take you home." Obediently, Hedwig flew to the window sill, while Harry flew to the door. He moved threw the house silently towards the dining room behind his uncle Vernon. He pointed his wand at the window and it opened. Hedwig flew in, dropped the letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and flew back out. Mrs. Mason, in tern, screamed like a Banshee, and ran out of the house faster than a cop after the last doughnut. Vernon Dursley looked at the envelope as if it might explode. Finally he reached out to it, and opened it slowly and cautiously. There was only a one-sentence letter in the envelope. It read : "look behind you." While Vernon was opening the envelope, Harry took off his cloak quietly, and leaned against the wall, smiling. When Vernon turned around slowly, and saw Harry standing there, he fainted. Petunia screamed, Dudley wailed, and Sirius, who Apparated to Harry's side just then, started laughing harder than the Weasly twins after a successful prank. Harry then looked at his watch and gasped. He didn't want to keep Dobby waiting too long, he might leave. Harry decided to Apparate back home. He took out his wand and Apparated back to Sirius' house. He raced up to his room, where he knew Dobby would be waiting. Indeed, the House Elf was sitting on his bed wearing his pillowcase.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, Dobby." Harry said when he entered his room.   
  
"you is sorry? Sorry for keeping Dobby waiting?" Dobby jumped down from the bed and bowed low. "Dobby is honored to meet the great Harry Potter. But Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter."  
  
"I know." Harry said, slightly amused.  
  
"you… you is knowing? Bu… but you isn't knowing who is doing it! My family…" Dobby suddenly stopped, ran to Harry's lamp, and began beating his head with it screaming "BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY!"   
  
Harry pulled Dobby away from the lamp and put him on the bed, and held him there. "listen, Dobby," he said sternly "I know what will happen this year at Hogworts. I know that Riddle's old diary will be planted there by the Malfoy family, and I know that you are their House Elf. I intend to do something about that. I won't tell you what, in case they find out."  
  
"you… you is knowing?"  
  
"yes, I know. Now please, leave, before your family notices you're missing."  
  
"I… I is leaving now, sir…" with that he raised his hand and disappeared with a pop.   
  



	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
Three days after his birthday, Harry was sitting at his bedroom window. It was nearly midnight, and Ron should be there soon. Sirius was waiting, too. He wanted to meet Ron, after what Harry told him. Sure enough, a red Ford Anglia came into view at exactly at midnight. Harry opened his bedroom window, while Fred rolled down the car window.  
  
"hey guys! Long time, no see." Harry said. George lookeyed surprised.  
  
"how… how'd you know we were coming? For all we knew, you were starving to death here." In the back seat, Ron was laughing silently. He knew that Harry was perfectly safe with his godfather. Harry grinned.  
  
"lets just say it came to me in a dream." he answered. 'why don't you stay here for the night. I'm sure we can sent an owl to Mrs. Weasly." Fred's eyes darted to Sirius, who was sitting in the corner of the room.   
  
"um… maybe some other time. We should go." Fred turned back to start up the car again, but Harry's voice stopped him.  
  
"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You could have a night-long talk with Sirius Black. You know him also as Padfoot." At this both Fred's and George's jaws dropped. The shocked silence only lasted for two seconds, and then Fred and George scrambled out of the window towards the room. Fred got to Sirius first and started to shake his hand. Then George came in and shookey Sirius' hand too, making him laugh harder that a hyena on a sugar-rush. Fred pulled them both out of the room, and into a different room.   
  
"so, Ron, how are you?"  
  
"okey. You?"  
  
"same. Do you think your ready for next year? Just the thought make me shudder."  
  
"I dunno, Harry. You never told me what happened."  
  
"oh yeah. Well, I'm happy I didn't. It'd scare you to death, what with the Chamber... oops... I'm not supposed to tell you."  
  
"why? Why can't you tell me? All the time it's 'I can't tell you, I can't tell you' why can't you tell me?"  
  
"do you really want me to tell you what will happen this year?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"okey. this year the Chamber of Secrets will open up again."  
  
"what? That's crazy! How do you expect a legend to come true?" Harry was taking out his wand as Ron was talking "hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"OBLIVIATE!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron's chest. Ron suddenly seemed to be in a state of total bliss.  
  
"wh… where am I?"  
  
"Ron, you are standing in my room, in Sirius' house. Your brothers are apparently trying to figure out what pranks to play this upcoming year."  
  
"oh… yeah… the last thing I remember is flying in the car towards your house."  
  
"why don't we get ready for bed. It's past midnight, and even though I lived for almost thirty years, I still need nine hours of sleep a night."   
  
"umm… okey."  
  



	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of a few Filibuster's no-heat wet-start fireworks. He instinctively grabbed his wand from his bedside table, and jumped up, looking around. The sound of George's laughing brought Harry's attention to him. Harry put down his wand, and walked over to Sirius, who was with the twins.   
  
"so, Sirius, what happened last night?"  
  
"Harry, lets just say that you will have a distraction this year at school. Whatever you do at school out of the ordinary, will be covered up by these two, who might be the next generation of Marauders." At this compliment, Fred took a bow. George, who was busy stacking dung-bombs under Ron's bed, looked up and followed his brother's lead.   
  
"how about you guys stay here for the rest of the summer?" Sirius said "I sent an owl to your mother last night. I think we'll get a reply by tomorrow."  
  
"that would be great!" Ron said, getting off from his bed "what's that smell?" George burst out laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent a week playing Quidditch and Wizard Chess. There was a small clearing in the grove behind Sirius' house. Ron was still the chess whiz Harry remembered him to be, and he was challenging anyone he could to a game. At the end of the week, they got their Hogworts letters. Harry studied his list of books, like everyone else. It had all of the books by Gildory Lockheart.   
  
"hmm…" remarked Fred "it is apparent that we have to buy a full set of Lockheart's books. The new teacher is probably a witch." 'I wish' Harry thought.   
  
"Ron, there is a letter here from Hermione." Sirius said, handing Ron a letter.  
  
"dear Ron, and Harry if your there," Ron read,  
  
"I hope that everything went okay while you tried to rescue Harry. Could you please let me know if you are okay? I've been really worried about the whole idea. I'm very busy with school work at the moment, and were going to get my school supplies next Wednesday. Why not meet in Diagon Ally?   
  
"don't forget that you two are members of CSAD (Community for Saving Animals in Danger)!   
  
"Love from Hermione."  
  
"So does next Wednesday sound good for getting books?" Sirius said.  
  
"Sounds okay to me." Harry said.  
  
So when Wednesday came, everyone got up early, so they could spend a long time at Diagon Ally. They used Floo Powder, even though Harry could Apparate. He wasn't supposed to attract attention from other people who don't know he was supposed to protect Hogworts from evil wrath of Voldemort.   
  
After Harry got some money from his vault, they set off to meet Hermione and get school supplies. They saw Hermione just coming through the gateway when Harry and Ron walked by on the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Before either of them could say anything, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to Flourish and Blots to buy their books for the upcoming school year. As Harry expected, Gildory Lockheart was inside signing books. Harry quickly took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his head, covering his scar. They edged along they line, until they were close enough to see Lockheart, Harry praying that Lockheart didn't recognize him without the scar. To his relief, he didn't. As they inched along the line towards the front, Lockheart just took a book from the pile next to him, signed it while giving small talk to the person he's facing, then moves on to the next book. To their surprise, they saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasly a few feet ahead of them. Mrs. Weasly was constantly straitening her hair, and Mr. Weasly looked like he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. When they got their books signed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and Ginny in buying the other books for school. As they were exiting the store, who should they encounter, not one, but two Malfoys.   
  
"hello, Lucius." Said Mr. Weasly rather forcefully.   
  
"Arthur." Mr. Malfoy acknowledged Mr. Weasly's presents with a nod.   
  
"nice cauldron your daughter has, Weasly. How much do you think a museum will bid for it?" this was more than Mr. Weasly could take. He lunged at Lucius with his hand ready to punch. Harry braced himself for the fight he knew would erupt. Books flew everywhere, pages falling out of them. This is what Harry was waiting for. At the end of the fight, Mr. Malfoy will put Riddle's diary in one of Ginny's books, thus making her vulnerable to Voldemort's past self, making her open the Chamber of Secrets. Just as Harry had expected, Mr. Malfoy had thrown a battered copy of "Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" back into Ginny's cauldron when they broke apart from the fight. When no-one was looking, Harry reached into Ginny's cauldron, and took out Riddle's diary. He couldn't help but scowl at it. As he put the diary back in his pocket, Mr. Weasly stormed out of the store, Mrs. Weasly at his heal. Harry was thanking his lucky stars that Lockheart didn't notice him.   
  
the rest of the day was spent looking around Diagon Ally. Harry walked into the Magical Menagerie. He waited until the woman at the counter finished advising an old witch, who looked oddly familiar, on the care of magical cats, who had the ability of smelling strongly of cabbage. Harry walked up to the counter and asked the woman if they had any snakes for sale.  
  
"I think so. let me check." she disappeared to the back of the store. While she was gone, Harry looked around some more. He came across some interesting creatures, like a combination between an owl and a cat. The women came back holding a Boa Constrictor. Harry smiled at the irony. However he looked at the situation, he would still have to cope with Boa Constrictors.   
  
"here you go." The woman said. "we very rarely sell snakes. Last time we sold one was about fifty years ago. That's the last one we have." Harry paid the ten Galleons for the snake, and left the store.   
  
"we are going to have to talk when we get home." Harry said in Parsletounge to the Boa Constrictor. "we need to decide on a name for you."  
  
When Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went back to the Leaky Cauldron to go back home, Harry said: "you guys, I'll see you later. I just want to see what's over there. I was never there before." Harry pointed towards some dark corner of the pub. He left before anyone could protest. When he saw everyone was gone, he Apparated back home instead of using Floo Powder. That definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.   
  



	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
Harry Apparated into the fireplace at his house, so that whoever saw him will think he used Floo Powder. The Boa Constrictor around his neck was looking around, fascinated.   
  
"What happened?" the snake asked in it's little snaky voice.  
  
"We Apparated" Harry answered in Parsletounge. He found his bags near the fireplace, and he took them along with his new snake up to his room. Ron was waiting for him there.   
  
"What was that thing you wanted to see at the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was just a dark corner. Could you help me think of a name for this snake I bought?" Harry responded.  
  
"Um… you know what, I don't really like snakes…." Ron continued talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking of a name for his pet snake. Suddenly he had an idea. He had taken a course for future Aurors in his 7th year in which he learned different languages, how to move stealthily, curses, and how to use physical weapons (i.e.: swords, daggers, bow & arrow, etc.) in case he was disarmed. Harry went through all the languages he learned. In Hebrew, the word for snake is "Nachash", so he decided to use that for his pet's name.  
  
"…And I don't really like the fact that…" Ron continued.   
  
"Ron, shut up for a second." Harry interrupted.   
  
"…And…" Ron stopped in mid sentence.   
  
"Thank you. I decided to call my snake Nachash. It means "snake" in Hebrew." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I took an Auror's course in 7th year. I hope Hedwig won't mind." Harry turned to Nachash in Parsletounge. "Nachash,"  
  
The snake looked up "are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "Your name now in Nachash. Tell me, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Umm… yes. She has a diamond pattern on her back, and her name is Naigini. She wanted to go out to see more of the country." 'How ironic' Harry thought.  
  
Ron was hunched in a corner, trying not to be noticed.   
  
"I thought you were afraid of spiders, Ron." Harry said confused.  
  
"yeah, them too. I'm also scared of snakes. Weren't you listening before?"  
  
"no. I developed that skill after seven years of History of Magic with Binns."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
On the first of September Harry, Ron, Fred and George were up early, getting ready to go to Hogworts. Harry was already packed, having experience of eight years, and was waiting for everyone to come downstairs so they could leave. When everyone finally came, it was already 10:00, so they had to leave. They arrived at King's Cross at 10:30, so they had half an hour to get onto the platform. Harry crossed his fingers in hope that Dobby hadn't blocked the barrier again. Sirius just dropped them off, saying that he had to go somewhere.   
  
"Sirius, before you go, could you please send me any weird news articles? I want to know about anything out of the ordinary." Harry said to a rather hurried Sirius.   
  
"OK, sure. Whatever." Said Sirius distractedly. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. As Harry neared the barrier between platforms 9 and ten, Fred, Gorge and Ron were already going through. Harry walked towards the barrier slowly, fearing that he might collide with the barrier, instead of going through. Harry was right in front of the barrier. He closed his eyes and pushed the cart barring his trunk against the barrier. The cart didn't move. "oh, *CENSORED*" Harry thought. "if I ever get Dobby again… I TOLD him I knew."   
  
One of the things Harry learned in the Aurors course was looking at all the sides of a problem to get the best answer. It was usually used to figure out who was a death eater. Harry's options now were to either Apparate to Hogsmead and walk up to the school, or send an owl to Hogworts. If he sent an owl, he'd get an answer saying he should Apparate. So Harry decided to Apparate. He walked towards a dark deserted corner. He took hold of Hedwig's cage and his trunk, and Apparated.   
  
Harry found himself in Hogsmead. He charmed his trunk to be feather light, and let Hedwig out of her cage. Harry carried the trunk and the cage towards the castle.   
  



	5. part 5

Part 5  
  
Harry was happy at Hogworts, except for that early morning when he got woken up by Wood. Knowing what will happen, Harry left a note for Ron telling him where he was, and to please take Nachash with him when he comes down. Despite the sleepy team, Oliver dragged them down to the Quidditch field for a rather long talk about tactics, and then the actual practice. Unfortunately for Harry, Colin Creevy was following him around, taking pictures. Just as Harry was practicing a Wronski Feint, the Slytherin Quidditch team walked onto the field. Wood landed in front of the intruding team and started to shower them with phrases along the lines of "what the f*** are you doing here?!?!". Flint, the Slytherin team captain, just stood there and waited for the torrent of words to stop. Wood was so caught up in shouting at Flint, that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione coming down from the stands, Nachash wrapped around Ron's neck, to his great distaste. Flint calmly reached his hand into his green robes and fished out a piece of parchment. He then proceeded to clear his throat and read aloud. "I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."  
  
"you have a new Seeker?" Wood said, distracted "Where?"  
  
If it was possible, the Slytherins' smiles were even broader. They moved aside to reveal a short, pale kid, with gray eyes, and watching the Gryffindors with what looked like a permanent sneer. No-one except Harry and Ron were aware of Nachash slithering down Ron, and up to Harry. Ron, however, was too busy shooting Draco Malfoy death glares to pay it any mind.   
  
"aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, giving Malfoy a look that said quite clearly that the only thing keeping him alive was the human wall in front of him.   
  
"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint said "let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." The Slytherin team, still smiling like there was no tomorrow, all held out their brooms. Seven Nimbus 2001's glittered in the early morning sun.   
  
"Quite good, aren't they?" Flint, now facing eight jaw-dropped, eye-popped people (Harry wasn't surprised, he saw this coming), continued, "top of the line, they are. Just came out last month."  
  
"At least no one on the Gryffindors had to buy their way onto the team," Hermione said, and Harry shifted his feet. He hadn't expected the argument to escalate so quickly, but nonetheless, he was ready. "they made it from pure talent."  
  
Harry knew what would happen next. He prepared himself by being poised on the balls of his feet, and drawing his wand which he carried everywhere. He also quietly whispered instructions to Nachash.   
  
"Who cares what you think, you filthy Mudblood?" Malfoy retorted, and instantaneously Nachash was on the ground slithering towards Malfoy, Ron pulled out his wand, Alicia and Katie both shrieked "how dare you!", Flint had to jump in front of Malfoy so that he wouldn't be trampled by the Weasly twins, and Harry, who was ready, whispered some well-chosen words.   
  
What Harry did was put a leg-locker curse on Flint - who fell sideways, allowing Fred to grab Malfoy and George to join his brother - disarm Ron - so that he will not curse Malfoy too badly - put the full-body-bind on Malfoy, and made Fred and George freeze on the spot. When Nachash reached Malfoy, he climbed onto his legs and stayed there in a threatening position.   
  
"what's a mud-blood?" Hermione asked.  
  
"it's a term used to insult muggle-born wizards or witches." Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.   
  
Flint was fumbling for his wand, and when he got it out, he preformed the counter-curse for both himself and for Malfoy (the rest of the team ran away, the cowards). When they both got up, they ran away, but not before getting Nachash off, which proved to be a more difficult task than it seemed.   
  
"alright, then," Oliver said "let's get back to practice…"  
  
  
  
Later that day, actually more like evening, Harry heard a soft murmur near Professor Lockheart's office. It sounded something like "kill… rip… blood… I SMELL BLOOD!!!" Harry's blood went cold. He had been sure that Ginny didn't have Riddle's diary. 'THAT'S why Dobby didn't want me to come to Hogworts' Harry thought 'someone else must have the diary. And that someone just reopened the Chamber of Secrets. 'just when I thought I'd have a peaceful year,' Harry thought 'something comes along to mess it up.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October came, making everything damp and cold. Harry was just walking back to the common room, thinking about the time he heard the Basilisk, when he passed Nearly Headless Nick in the hallway. Nick was mumbling to himself angrily.  
  
"Hi, Nick, how are you?" Harry said, and Nick gave a start.  
  
"oh… just fine, really. I just got a response back from the Headless Hunt telling me that I couldn't join. But you would think that only half an inch of skin connecting my head with the rest of my body would count me headless." Nearly Headless Nick took a deep breath, and continued, calmly "but I see that something is troubling you, young Potter. How can I help?"  
  
Harry thought fast. He couldn't just tell Nick that a Basilisk is running loose around the school. "oh… um… I don't think you could help, unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus 2001's before the next Quidditch match. The Slytherin team has the latest model brooms, and we'll probably have the shortest end of the stick if we play against them." Especially if he gets hit by a Bludger half way into the game. Harry winced at the thought. Luckily, Nearly Headless Nick thought that the wince was because the Gryffindor team didn't have very good odds. Harry has always been a good actor, and he will need every ounce of talent to look properly shocked on Halloween when they find Mrs. Norris' petrified body.   
  
"well, I'm sure Gryffindor will win the Quidditch cup this year, even if you don't have the best brooms." Nick said "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to my Deathday party this Halloween. I invited every ghost in the castle, and even some from abroad. It would be absolutely fabulous if you and your friends came two."  
  
"yeah, I'd love to come Nick. I'll ask Ron and Hermione if they'd like to come too."  
  
  
  
"a DEATHDAY party?!?" Ron exclaimed "why would anybody want to celebrate the day they died?"   
  
"these are ghosts, Ron" Harry said "they enjoy being dead, except for Moaning Myrtle."   
  
"wow!" that was Hermione's reaction "we will get to go to a DEATHDAY party! We'll be able to learn all about them, even more than from a few books. We'll be able to actually GO to one."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the morning of Halloween Harry woke up late. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes. There were a lot of rumors going around the school about the upcoming Halloween feast, only some of which were believable. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a late, meat-free lunch, so that they would not be hungry during Nearly Headless Nick's party. The three friends spent the day playing chess and doing homework (Hermione suggested the last, and she won't take no for an answer.)   
  
"something is going to happen tonight." Harry said. "something bad."  
  
"what?" Ron asked "what will happen? This has something to do with that weird dream of yours, right?"  
  
"yes, it does have to do with the dream, but I wont tell you." Harry answered "I don't wan to spoil the surprise." He smiled wryly. Ron looked disappointed.   
  
  
  
At 8:00 Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down towards the dungeons. The temperature dropped with every step they took. Harry advised his friends to bring their cloaks, and they were grateful they did. As they descended, they began to hear strange music.  
  
"what is that?" Ron asked, clumping his hands on his ears to block out the noise.   
  
"that would probably be the musical saw." Harry said quietly.  
  
"the musical SAW?!?" Ron exclaimed "why would anyone want a musical saw?"  
  
"these are ghosts, Ron" Hermione said, looking ecstatic "they enjoy different thing than we, the living like. I read that in 'A Guide to Ghosts' by Henry Howl. It also said…"   
  
Harry stopped listening. Sometimes that talent of blocking out what you didn't need to listen to was useful. Nick greeted them at the door.   
  
"How nice that you could come" he said mournfully "feel free to enjoy yourselves."  
  
The party was like Harry remembered it. There was a table in a corner with what was supposedly food, and a Deathday cake.   
  
"oh, lets not go that way." Hermione whispered "that's Moaning Myrtle, she haunts the Girl's bathroom on the second floor. She isn't very… friendly… to say the least."  
  
"you know what?" Harry said "I don't really like this party. When Nick leaves the door, we'll sneak out. Ok?"  
  
"alright" Ron and Hermione murmured together.   
  
As the trio backed out of the dungeon, smiling and nodding to all the ghosts they made eye-contact with, Harry heard the faint whispering of the Basilisk. They headed up towards the Great Hall and when they entered, they discovered that the meal was already half-way through with dessert. They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George, and Ron immediately started gulping down some ice-cream. A few minutes later the desserts disappeared and everybody left the Great Hall.   
  
While everyone was on their way to their common room, Harry heard again the voice of the Basilisk. As they rounded a corner, everyone stopped dead. On a torch Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail over an inscription:  
  
THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED  
  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE  
  
Everyone was shocked, except Harry, who just looked shocked.   
  
Sometimes it was also useful to be a good actor.  
  



	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
Someone stuffed a bolt of cloth into Harry's mouth. He was bound to a gravestone in a graveyard. Some distance away from him lay Cedric Diggory, eyes opened in shock and surprise, dead. To his right Harry saw a bundle of robes, but he knew better. Inside that bundle was Voldemort. Or some form of him. Wormtail was pushing a giant cauldron up the slope towards a clearing in front of Harry.   
  
Then everything started moving faster. It started slowing down when Harry was about to duel Voldemort.   
  
Harry was handed his wand, and then…  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
It was pain beyond pain, Harry was getting the hang of it - to a certain degree - after getting hit with it so many times. He still screamed, though, but it didn't hurt as much, to his surprise.   
  
When Voldemort lifted the curse Harry stood up strait. He knew he wasn't going to die. This was only a dream, after all. He hoped that this dream wasn't just a random nightmare, but a dream that would help him figure out the mystery at Hogworts. Who opened the Chamber of Secrets?  
  
Suddenly Harry noticed that he was crouching behind the gravestone. He hadn't noticed the duel's progress. Harry jumped out from behind the stone.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Red met green in a flash of, well, red and green. But suddenly both colors became gold. The familiar golden, domed net was forming around them, singing the phoenix song.   
  
Those weird beads were forming on the connecting line between Harry and Voldemort. Harry tried to force the beads away from him, towards Voldemort. The task was harder than he remembered. He concentrated every particle of his mind on pushing those beads away. Slowly, very slowly, a bead rolled towards Voldemort and finally, after what seamed an eternity, it hit Voldemort's wand. Harry braced himself for what was coming next. All those people he killed would have their shadows walk again tonight, if just for a while.   
  
Harry saw something struggle to get out of Voldemort's wand. A hand popped out. Then another. Cedric's head came out then his torso. Finally his feet were free from the wand.   
  
"you failed!" Cedric's shadow yelled at him in that faraway voice. He sounded furious. "It's your fault I'm dead!" Harry blinked in surprise. This isn't what really happened. Voldemort started laughing that shrill, cruel laugh. The golden dome turned black, and the phoenix song turned into a snake's hiss. Cedric was still yelling at him, telling him that he failed, and that it was all his fault. That was exactly how he felt. He failed in saving Cedric from Voldemort. It was all his fault.   
  
Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat, panting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wishing he had a Pensive. He could, however, use the next best thing. He walked down the spiral staircase towards the common room. He sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and pulled a roll of parchment toward him.   
  
He spun around as he heard Hermione's voice. "what are you doing?" she yawned sleepily.   
  
"um…I woke up from a nightmare, and decided to write it down." Harry lied. Not really, it was part true.  
  
"oh," Hermione answered. "what was it about?"  
  
"a short encounter I had with Voldemort in my 4th year." Harry said. He didn't feel like telling her the whole story. "why are you up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep with Lavender snoring." Hermione said with a small smile.   
  
Harry wasn't really listening. He was scribbling down his thoughts about the last few weeks at school. Hermione looked over his shoulder, looking puzzled. "umm, Harry? You do realize that that is not English, right?"   
  
"yeah," Harry said absently "that's Parsletounge. I don't want anyone looking in to my private thoughts, right?"  
  
"yeah, I guess." Was the reply, sounding a little disappointed. Harry continued to write down everything. It was plain there was a lot to write.   
  
  
  
The next day, Harry felt very preoccupied. During meals, his eyes would always wander towards the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric sat. Cedric looked up when he noticed someone was watching him. He gave Harry an uncertain smile and a vague wave. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, a little more quickly than usually, looking at Harry over his shoulder every few steps.   
'that was odd' Harry thought. He was pulled out of his reverie by someone yelling out his name.  
"Harry!" Wood shouted. "there is practice tonight. Be there! We need to be ready for the mach against Slytherin."  
  
"yeah, I'll be there."  
  
(skip forward to Quidditch mach. Nothing interesting happened)  
  
A whistle sounded, and Harry was off. He was apprehensive about this mach. In his dream, this was the mach in which the bludger followed him around. Sure enough, a few seconds later a bludger was pelting strait towards him. Harry dodged it and dismissed it as a coincidence. Then the bludger came rushing back.   
  
'I knew I shouldn't have thought that wouldn't happen' Harry thought. 'here we go.'  
  
As Fred came close, and tried to hit the bludger toward a Slytherin player, Harry told him that he will take care of this one. Fred left, looking unsure. Harry flew as fast as he could, and the bludger followed. Harry then turned sharply, causing the bludger to fly out of control, and into Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain and Chaser. Flint got hit in the stomach, and dropped the Quaffle. But the bludger was still interested only in Harry. Harry, who wasn't really paying any attention to the mach itself, was trying to lead the bludger into flying into the opposing team. Two hours, twenty five hits by the bludger and 70 points later, Harry saw the snitch hovering near the Slytherin goal posts. He flew flat out towards it, with the bludger and Malfoy following him. Harry made a wild snatch and his hand closed onto the snitch. Malfoy stopped, and looking really angry, landed on the ground. The bludger, however, didn't stop just because Harry had caught a small, golden ball. The thing continued forward. Unfortunately, Harry didn't see that coming, and got hit in his left hand, braking it. Caught by surprise, Harry tried to land fast, and without getting too hurt from the landing. the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Fred and George wrestling the bludger into a crate, and Professor Lockheart bending over him.   



End file.
